Trapping Clairvoyance
<-- back to powers Trapping Clairvoyance (Current x 6) Experienced trappers are known to develop a sort of sixth sense about traps and ambushes. They are perfectly in tune with their environment, their quarry, and their traps. 1) It's a Trap! The sixth sense shows itself first as a type of intuitive knowledge of traps. The trapper is aware of any and all traps in his vicinity, and is almost never caught in ambushes. System: Senses physical traps in path rating x 30 feet. Always active. Requires a difficulty 6 perception + intuition roll contested against the roll to set the trap. Success detects all traps of that type in the area. This ability may also be used to sense impending ambushes intuitively without restriction on range. When the trapper is about to walk into an ambush (anything from passing through a doorway, to entering a clearing, to flying his spaceship into the clutches of the waiting aliens), he may roll his intelligence + intuition vs. intelligence + subterfuge of the entity that masterminded the ambush. 2) Identify Quarry With a mere glance, the trapper may calculate the most efficient way to trap a target. System: Roll perception + intuition (difficulty of target's manip + subterfuge) targeting an entity that can be seen. Successes determine effect: 1: What type of creature the target is (human, vampire, werewolf, mythos beast etc) 2: Lures that would be effective against the target (the target's desires, passions) 3: Which marks or traps will trap the target effectively 4: Methods possessed by the target to escape traps (abilities of evasion, escape) 5: Info on exactly what is needed to trap the target 3) Deconstruct Trap Any trap or ambush that the master trapper knows about may be examined and deconstructed intuitively. System: Roll intelligence + Survival (difficulty 7) targeting a trap you are aware of. This roll may be resisted if the trap is inventive. Number of successes determines how much info is gained. For physical traps this can reveal nature of the trap, what triggers it, its effect, how it is constructed, how to disarm it, and how long ago it was placed. For ambushes, this ability is always contested and reveals how many ambushers there are and of what type, what they are expecting, who masterminded the ambush, what the trigger for attack is, and other relevant info. Furthermore, you may now trigger any mundane trap you are aware of that is in range with dot one with a thought. Triggering supernatural traps takes a willpower expenditure. You may prevent physical traps from triggering if you must with a high-low roll, and you may prevent supernatural traps from triggering with a willpower expenditure and a high-low roll. protection from that trap lasts for the scene. 4) Trapping Bells The most uncanny ability of the trapper is the awareness of his traps from any distance. Any trap waiting to be sprung or holding quarry carries the spirit of the trapper in it. System: When a potential target nears a trap you have placed (within 15 meters) you may roll perception + intuition, difficulty 7 to notice it. Furthermore, you may always access sight through your traps as though you were standing on them (or the ground above them in case of burial). Finally, you may trigger any physical trap you have set with a willpower expenditure 5) Trapping Premonition The truly masterful and clairvoyant trapper has set traps in all the right places, sometimes only realizing he's set them after they trigger impossibly. System: Any trap that could have conceivably set by the trapper may be "called in" and considered to be pre-set in a location near to the trapper (within 100 feet). At any time, the trapper may spend a permanent willpower and roll intelligence + intuition (difficulty 8) to have pre-set a trap. This ability requires a conviction roll, difficulty 6. Bear traps and marks will appear under the feet of opponents, for example. In order to use this ability, the trapper must have been in an area previously or had time to trap the area before using this ability. If he is in an area he had stood in for 10 minutes before the targets showed up, he would only be able to set traps that he would have been able to set in 10 minutes. All rolls and abilities are applied as normal. Targets may roll to spot traps as normal, and may thus avoid them.